X-Teen
X-Teen The Begininng of The X-Teen [http://marvel.com/universe/Mutants Mutants]! The very word strikes fear and worry in many people's hearts, but many also dream of a peaceful coexistence between man and mutant. [http://marvel.com/universe/Professor_X Professor X] had such a dream, and his X-Men is a team of mutants willing to take stand for it! This same speech was used for the X-Men. But when the world was too powerful from mutant hating emenies to Magneto's [http://marvel.com/universe/Brotherhood_of_Mutants Brotherhood of Evil Mutants], they needed a new team to help them. That's where the X-Teen comes in... The spark of the X-Teen started from Electricninja, Spidergirl, Ironboy, Hulk Jr, and Blackitten. It started when [http://marvel.com/universe/Magneto_(Magnus) Magneto] was attacking Manhattan during a anti-mutant raid. Then 14 year old Electricninja had a decent fight with Magneto, but was near death before the X-Men, along with Ironboy and Spidergirl, came to his rescue. 17 hours later, Electricninja woke at Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, Ironboy and Spidergirl was waiting for him in the training room. They both explained everything about the X-Men and how they need a youn ger team. This was when Electricninja learned that Ironboy was his best friend, Dominic Testa, and Spidergirl was Anna Cloutman, another friend of Electricninja. And since he felt safe at the mansion, his finally told them that he was Douglas Elston. Days later, Spidergirl asks Electricninja if he knew any oth er heroes or mutants that might join them. But problem wasn't that he knew who to recruit, the problem was how will they recruit the guy they wanted... The Hulk Jr... The X-Teen vs. The Hulk Jr It took about three month for Xavier to find Hulk Jr. But when he finally got his final location, which was Skaftafell National Park, Iceland, the X-Teen headed fast before it was too late. Electricninja thought it was a good idea to bring, what [http://marvel.com/universe/Jameson,_J._Jonah J. Jonah Jameson] of the [http://marvel.com/universe/Daily_Bugle Daily Bugle] calls, his "partner in crime", Blackitten, along for some support. Once they got to Iceland, Xavier told them that he was somewhere in the mountains. Later they got to mountains, they didn't find the Hulk Jr, but they did find someone that looked familiar to Electricninja. As they got closer, both Ironboy and Ninja started to remember him. It was their close friend, Andy McCarriston. Ninja told Ironboy to grab him and head back to the Blackbird. Ironboy and Electricninja had to leave to find what they were looking for while Spidergirl stayed behind with McCarriston until they came back. But he said he had to get away from them as far as possible. They resisted, it kept getting him angered. As soon as the boys came back, Blackitten crashed right by them. They both got to her in time, Ironboy asked if it was the Hulk Jr and what happen with McCarriston. She told that McCarriston was the Hulk Jr. As they were helping the Blackitten to get on her feet. Spidergirl was fighting for her life from Hulk Jr. As soon as the rest of the team ran towards to fight, Hulk Jr grabbed Spidergirl's leg when she tried to fly to safety, and he threw him at Ironboy. Which left Electricninja and Blackitten to at least slow Hulk Jr down until Spidergirl and Ironboy flies back. Ninja told Blackitten to throw some The Official X-Teen RAGE: An Uninvited Member of The X-Teen